That Blue Cat
by The Five Heads of the Hydra
Summary: A little drabble for if Natsu had kissed Lucy instead of Happy. ALSO! There is a little sneak peek of two of my new stories inside along with the summaries of six others, including the two stated above. Enjoy!


**Kay… this is a short drabble, that I couldn't put in more than 200 words so… BUT there is a sneak peek at TWO of my longer stories I am typing up. One will be a preview of chapter one, the other of chapter five! I will also put up the summaries of the other stories.**

**My little drabble…**

Asuka demanded the two to kiss, so in Natsu's mind he had to do it. He didn't know why Luce was making a big deal over it, and her cheeks turned fire red. She was weird. He wondered slightly if she had a fever as he leaned closer and closer to her lips.

Quickly, she had reached out to Happy to attempt to put him in her place, but he was too far away, smirking at her with a raised brow.

And then he had kissed her. The blonde's eyes went wide as she stared at the pinkette. His cheeks were puffed up like a fishes, his eyes were scrunched closed in concentration, and his lips were puckered immensely. Smiling at him in her head, she slowly kissed him back thinking, _it's the thought that counts…_

**Eh, my imagination ran wild with that one. It was barely 100 words. Hip hip hurray! I guess…**

**Now to the sneak peek of Chapter One of Throne of Ravens…**

From outside, she heard the shuffling of the other slaves going in from their work at the mines. The clanking of the chains, along with their moans of agony made a sad chorus, accompanied occasionally by a whip. The slaves had ranged from the deadliest criminals, to the poorest citizens, to Ardilen's newest conquests. All had one thing common though, at the end of the day.

They were all brought in by the same enemy. Ardilen.

While some prisoners were sent in, accused of using magic- not that they could, given magic vanished from the kingdom- these days, more and more rebels arrived at Ayuvieo. Most were from Rosemary, one of the last countries to continue fighting Ardilen's rule. Yet when she pestered them on news of how far Rosemary had gotten in their battle, all she got was glassy, blank eyes. They were already broken. She shuddered, thinking about what they went through at the hands of Ardilen. She wondered if they would have been better off at the butchers block, so they wouldn't have to endure this, like how she thought she was better off dying that night she was betrayed and captured.

Yet, she had other things to think about as they continued their walk. Sickness gathered in her stomach at the thought of being hung. She _was_ important enough to be executed by the Captain of the Royal Guard himself. But why bring her inside?

Finally, the stopped at a set of yellow and red glass doors so thick, she couldn't see what was on the other side. Captain Dragneel jerked his chin at the two guards by the door, and they nodded their heads in greeting.

The captain's grip tightened until it hurt. He tried yanking Lucy closer, but she pulled against him, her feet made of lead. "Would you rather stay in the mines?" Was that amusement in his voice?

"Perhaps if I was told what this whole thing is about, I wouldn't be so inclined to resist," she shot back.

"You'll find out soon." Her palms became sweaty as she gritted her teeth. Yes, she was going to die. It had come.

The doors slowly groaned open to reveal a… throne room? A glass chandelier in the shape of a grapevine hung elegantly above, spitting seeds of diamond fire onto the windows in the far corners of the room. Compared to the bareness outside, the sheer detail felt like a huge slap in the face. A reminder of how much they profited from the slaves work.

"In," the captain growled. He shoved her with his right hand, finally releasing her. Lucy stumbled, slipping on the floor due to her calloused feet on the smooth marble. She straightened up, looking back, only to see six more guards join the others.

Fourteen guards, plus the captain. All had the royal symbol of the raven etched on their uniform. These were members of the Royal Guard, sworn to protect the royal family; ruthless, lightning fast, and deadly soldiers trained from to birth to protect. And kill. Lucy swallowed dryly.

Lightheaded and heavy, all at once, Lucy faced the front of the room. On an ornately carved redwood throne sat a young man. Her heart nearly stopped as everyone bowed.

She was standing in front of the Crown Prince of Ardilen.

**Hehe… I only have one chapter typed up anyway.**

**NOW! On to the next story, How to Train Your Creature.**

Loke leapt into the air fist back to do a Regulus Punch, bringing his fist down upon the wolf's snout. But before it could hit, the wolf pixilated into a bear and swiped its paw at Loke, knocking him into a tree. He vanished back into the Spirit World as Lucy vaguely thought in her head,_ how strong is this thing?_

"Loke!" The blonde cried out in distress. She quickly turned back to the bear/ wolf thing as she summoned her Fleuve d' étoiles in one hand and a random whip from her storage space.

It was an all metal whip, that was strangely flexible, but it wasn't iron. Thank goodness, she didn't want Gajeel eating it. An ancient knowledge suddenly passed through her, and she knew the whips name.

Acier Enfers.

Hells Steel.

She smirked, pulling back her arm to strike with it when she paused. "What the hell?" she muttered.

At the end of the whip, the cracker was just a thin line, separated into four thinner sections, and in between was a hole. Filled with serrated teeth, and a slimy barbed tongue. She blinked for a second, and then snapped it at the bear, narrowing her eyes in concentration. What does this whip do? The bear/ wolf thing raised its gigantic paw and swatted at the whip and-

The whip wrapped around its arm and latched onto the bears paw, biting down with its teeth. The bear/ wolf thing roared its agony, a sound akin to a dragons roar. The Acier Enfers started to glow a bright blue with red around the edges. Another ancient knowledge passed through her, and she knew it sucked the blood of its victims to permanently power up to whip, turning it into a whip that wields the power of a frozen star, slightly misleading in its name.

Smoke curled over the things paw, the Hells Steel burning its fur and skin. With her Fleuve d' étoiles she expertly tied its two paws together. She threw the handle over a sturdy looking tree branch, catching it when it fell back down. "Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!"

In a flash of light, Taurus in his usual Speedo showed up, rambling about the blondes 'nice' boobs.

"Taurus," she interjected."Can you pull this bear up for me and knock it out." He nodded, taking the handle and pulling as she put the Hells Steel in her storage space. He tied the handle to thick tree trunk and hefted up his giant axe. Swinging down the blunt edge, he knocked it out, disappearing in a shower of sparkles, his last words echoing through the air.

"Bye, Ms. Lucy! Your boobs are mooo- st amazing!"

She sweatdropped at that and turned back around to the bear thing. "Now-"

A long, lizard-like tail smacked her in the back of the head, knocking her into the side of the tree. She looked up to see the bear, now with a long, lizard tail, pass out, and she soon followed, a wolf outline now tattooed on her right hand.

**Okay then… now onto the other stories and there summaries… there are many. Ten or fifteen last I checked but, hey, I'm not counting.**

**#1- How to Train Your Creature: **After Lisanna comes back from Edolas, she and Lucy become best friends, and end up living together. One day, Lisanna comes up with the idea to take a temporary leave of Fairy Tail, with Lucy, to train. After they complete one last job for a while, they get on a train to Liucay, but it turns out that some members followed…. The train they are in crashes, and then starts their journey of becoming stronger mages by going into a creepy dark forest to find their fated animal 'bond.'

**#2- Throne of Ravens: **Based off the book Throne of Glass, by Sarah J. Maas, Lucy is an assassin that was betrayed and thrown into the Salt Mines of Ayuvieo. One day, a year after capture, a man, the Royal Captain of the Guard, Natsu Dragneel, takes her out of them for a mission. The King of Ardilen, Ivan Dreyar just to give it away, is looking for a Champion to kill off any one person who gets in his way. So, by the Crown Prince himself, she is picked as his to compete with twenty three other ruthless mercenaries and assassins.

**#3- Trauma Magic: **Every mage has another type of magic inside them that compliments their current magic. Sadly, that magic is locked and only an extremely traumatic thing can unlock the magic. That is why it is so rare. The magic is like Mirajane's Satan Soul. There are three forms, level one, strong. Level two, stronger. Level three, you are dead, get away before everyone dies, they are pissed. Only one person has ever unlocked all three in over 400 years. Now, at least 450 years later, one girl has, but nobody, not even her, knows. And as she joins Fairy Tail, brought in by a dense flame mage, she finally knows. She is Lucy of Fairy Tail.

**#4- The Myths: **Lisanna comes back from Edolas, and everyone is happy. Except Lucy. The only people that are her friends and acknowledge her is; Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, Romeo, The Thunder God Tribe with Laxus, and Makarov. Lucy, needing rent money, ends up forming a team with them all, except the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus, somehow. They are known as The Myths. And as they learn some new magic and kick monster ass, they form a familial bond with- what? Romance and Bromance. And don't forget the shopping sprees that the boys somehow get dragged on. After Tenrou Ark.

**#5- Not Always Happily Ever After: **Let's just say that not everything is peachy at the end of a successful mission. Some may die, others just incredibly injured. WARNING: Extreme character death fic if there ever was one.

**#6- The Darkest Minds: **Based off the book The Darkest Minds, by Alexandra Bracken. Lucy is one of the children that survived the weird outbreak that caused 90% of kids to die in Fiore, while the living gained odd powers that got the adults locking them up in slave camps. Lucy was just ten when she was, quite literally, dragged into the largest and most widely known camp for their child experiments, Magnolia. And six years later, she breaks out, and finds friends and her first love, although luck isn't always on their side.

**I'm not going to tell you the rest, only these, because these are the best of them. But if you REALLY want to know what one is about, look on my profile for the names of the others and ask away.**


End file.
